I Believe in You
by Nothing I Can Do
Summary: Whole world wants hear another performance from Ally Dawson but she is just not ready for it. Even the first time she ever sung in public wasn't supposed to be uploaded to the internet. But it happened. Now she has to either find the courage to perform or find a way to return the things back to way they were before she got discovered. Auslly
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Ally Dawson could be mistaken to be a normal 17-year-old girl. And actually she is. Or at least she was. Only a month ago she enjoyed such a things like having fun with her friends, spending time with her family and studying. To do things she loved without being recognized and followed by.

Now the whole world knew who she was and only because she had sung a song she had written at her parents funeral. The song was meant to be her last message to her parents. She had enchanted all the listeners with her emotional song. It had taken all the strength she had to go up there in front of the small punch of people 'cause all of her life she have had a terrible stage fright. But she did for her parents.

It was supposed to be one time only but of course someone had recorded her performance and put it on internet. Somehow only in couple of days the video had gained millions of views. By now almost everyone had watched the video and whole world was waiting another performance from her.

But she just can't do it. Not yet. Maybe not ever. And certainly not alone.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was so short. It's meant to be like an intro to this story and next chapter will be a lot longer :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter is little longer and this is focuses on Austin. In next chapter the story really begins! :)**

* * *

Austin's POV

I had watched THE video where THE Ally Dawson sung her song at her parents funeral. I'll admit it made me tear up. The lyrics were just so real and her voice was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard.

First I decided not to watch the video because I felt it was too personal to everyone to see it. I heard about the video where girl with shaky hands and puffy eyes from all crying was clearly frightened about performing but she did it anyway. She hadn't planned to everyone and I literally mean everyone would see her sing that intimate song of hers. I just knew she hadn't even realized she was being filmed 'cause wasn't facing the crowd and I was sure that she didn't want that to end up on internet. So I decided not to watch the video as I respected the girls' loss and her privacy.

However since I'm one of the biggest stars in the music business in every interview I lately had I was asked the same questions: "What did you think of Ally Dawson?" or "Do you see her as threat?". First I told them I hadn't heard her yet but soon enough they started to play me little bit of it so they could get something out of me. And based only ten seconds footage I heard of it I went speechless.

So now I've ended up watching the entire video. It was filmed from the back of the church and she wasn't facing the camera while she chorused herself with a piano. I replayed the over and over again I could hear through her singing what she was feeling. Suddenly I felt the need to take away her sorrow and it was unbearable for me to see and hear how much she suffered after losing her parents. Even though I had never even met or talked to her I just wanted to be the one who makes her feel better again.

Wait what I'm talking! I'm Austin Moon, I don't care about anyone 'cause I've learnt that all that causes is pain and there will be day when anyone I've ever really cared about ends up leaving me. But seriously what's wrong with me? Why I am thinking about stuff like this I've never even seen her face!? And I need to stop talking to myself!

So I decided to go to sleep after coming to the conclusion that I was way too exhausted. But for some reason I could fall asleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's POV

It's been so lonely an d quiet at home during this month. Since my parents death I've been living here all by myself cause my sister lives in L.A. But luckily this is my last night in here. Tomorrow I move to Miami to life with my aunt who has become my legal guardian now. I got permission to life in our old house in Philadelphia cause my granny lives next door. However since our home was on sale it had been bought by young couple and it needs to be empty due tomorrow. Almost all of my stuff have already been sent to Miami to aunt-Katie but I decided to stay one last night in here.

Honestly I don't know whether to be happy or upset about this moving thing. After all I have spend my whole childhood in here. There are some many good memories in this house but it just doesn't feel the same without rest of my family. it doesn't feel like home anymore, not when I'm here alone missing the ones I love. I'm so gonna miss my friends who live here but at the same time I'm glad that now I get to meet my best friend Trish more often. She moved to Miami over a year ago and we haven't seen since.

But for sure there's one thing I'm not gonna miss here; the paparazzi's and reporters who had been waiting outside of my home everyday to get a interview from me. I've done my best to avoid them but I have to get out of the house sometimes and whenever I did they were ready. I can only hope that when I move to Miami they lost my tracks for a while. I know they're eventually going to find me, but I would give anything for a week not being followed everywhere.

While I'm walking around this house for the last time it feels so weird when I realize I'm not coming back here after tomorrow. I can see all kinds of marks of our living from the house. Like that big whole in my closet which is obviously made with a hammer. Me and my older sister Emma tried to get through there cause we were sure that it would lead us to Narnia**(1)**. Well it turned out it didn't after our father came to see what we were doing and got pretty mad with us for trying to do hole to our walls.

Tears started to flow again to my cheeks while I thought my dad. It just wasn't fair how he and my mom died in a car crash when some drunk driver collided to them and their car fell of the bridge. They were coming home from my fathers conference and we hadn't seen them in a week. How could I know that it was the last time I saw them when I yelled at them for telling me not to go to that stupid party. I would do anything to change the things I told to them.

Oh god I miss them so much! All I could do that night was to curl up on my bed and cry myself to sleep.

After I woke up in the morning I dressed up and ate breakfast in ten minutes. It wasn't even 4 o'clock when I left to the airport. Early flight was my way to sneak past the reporters and I was lucky enough to get to the plane without being recognized.

Unfortunately I wasn't as lucky when we landed on Miami.

Austin's POV

I'm so not a morning person I thought while eating my breakfast pancakes. Why did I promise to Dez that I would pick him up from the airport. And why in hell did he choose a flight that was in Miami at 7 A.M.

I got to the airport little early but still Dez' flight had already landed. I looked for my tall, red headed best friend from everywhere but I didn't see him. I tired to call him but he didn't answer. Typical Dez, he probably saw something worth filming and forgot that he was the one who asked me to pick him up.

I decided to call him again and at the same time tried to spot his red head from the crowd. I wasn't watching where I was going and suddenly someone pumped into me. My phone smashed on the floor as I fell on my back. I was about to yell at the stranger that doesn't he know who I'm and watch where you're going. I looked up to see what kind of jerk had made me fall and saw a pair really brown eyes looking at me.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention on where I was going", girl said.

And i just stared at her like an idiot. She had long dark brown hair which changed to golden brown at end. She was short and petite and looked so afraid that someone might have seen her face as she put big hat on her head like trying to hide her face from someone. And still she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

"I hope you didn't hurt your head while falling cause you look little bit confused?" she asked.

And her voice was so amazing and it fit her perfectly. I woke up from my trance to answer her but I couldn't get a word out of my mouth so I just shake my head for an answer.

"Good then" she said and looked around, " I gotta go now. Bye!" And with that she was gone and I just stood there with big smile on my face.

I saw Dez coming from souvenir shop and he greeted me,"Hey bro, what up?".

He had to shake his in front of my face to get me out of my daze.

"What you're looking at?" he asked.

"...Umm, nothing... Hey how was your trip?" I asked.

He started to tell about his visit to his family, but for some reason I just couldn't focus properly on his story.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like this. This is first time ever I write a fanfic and cause English isn't my first language I hope there isn't much mistakes and you can understand what I'm trying to write :DD Feel free to correct me if there's some bad mistakes in my grammar or anything :D**

**(1) I do not own Narnia**


	4. Chapter 4

Ally's POV

"Good then" I said while looking around to see if anyone had recognized me when my hat had fallen of my head. I was relieved when there was no one pointing at my direction or anything. I looked back to the blond who I had collided and said " I gotta go now. Bye!" I don't think that he even noticed me when I left quickly and headed outside.

When I reached exit for some reason I turned to look at the tall, blond headed boy. He was looking around him like he was searching for some one. Me perhaps? Oh shit if he had realized who I was and tells everyone that I'm in Miami. But when I thought about it, I was sure that he wasn't gonna tell people about me, not even if he had recognized me. There was just something about him which made me trust him. Maybe cause he seemed familiar, like I had seen him before somewhere. I tried to remember details about him so I could know where i had seen him before. His body was muscular and I liked his style. He had golden brown eyes and all in all he was really hot. He didn't say a single word so I don't know whether I would have recognized his voice.

My thoughts were interrupted by loud shout.  
"Hey look, isn't it Ally Dawson?!". And with that everyone turned to look at direction where young croup of girls were pointing. And if that was still unclear for someone, they were pointing directly at me.

_Oh no. No no no no no. This can't be happening! I've been only about 10 minutes in Miami and all ready people have spotted me._

I tried to find my aunt who was supposed to be waiting for me in the parking lot, but it turned out to be impossible to see more than 3 feet ahead. No matter which direction I looked, there was probably hundreds of people running towards me and I'm pretty sure I saw some sort of cameras there too. _Great! No they will have pictures to sell to every newspaper and magazine._

I felt that someone crapped my hand and pulled me out of the crowd somehow to the car waiting near by. For one moment I was freaked out about where I was going and with whom so i shut my eyes.

"Ally, you can open your eyes. You're safe now!", familiar voice said.

"Aunt-Katie! You scared me. But I'm so happy to see you again!" I said while reaching over to hug her.

"I'm really sorry about that but it looked like that kind of situation where isn't much time for long reunions!", she laughed.

"True that! Can we now please get out of here?" I was really worried about people fiercely looking for me outside.

"Sure!" With that she started the engine and headed her home. Our ride there took only ten minutes so I focused to the familiar views.

When I saw big, white, mansion-like house which I remember from my childhood I knew we arrived to aunts home. My new home. _It feels so weird think like that!_

"We're here! I know that it has changed a bit since your last visit but I think you still recognize it. " aunt said.

"I love it aunt-Katie! It looks even better now than the last time!"

"I hope you enjoy living here and how many times I need to tell you to call me Katie. Calling me aunt makes me feel myself old!"

"Sorry, it's kind of a became a habit!", I laughed at my aunts reactions. She was such a dork sometimes, just like me. We had so much in common and she was like a sister to me. She was only 9 years older than me and actually her 26th birthday was next month. I was sure that we would get along great living together.

I was hoping that this was a new start for me but it haunted me that people had recognized me at the airport. I can only hope that those pictures doesn't end up in any newspapers front page.

_Yeah, but with my luck, they probably will._

* * *

**_A/N: What do you think?_**

**_Sorry it's been a while since latest update but I've been really busy lately. I will try to update more frequently from now on!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's POV

While I was laying in my bed being too lazy to get up and go get some breakfast I was thinking about last night and my arrival here. Other reason why I didn't want to go downstairs was that I was scared to see that in how many magazine covers I were. I knew that people would have recognized me someday but why did it have to be the first I came to Miami. I can't probably even go outside of the house without being surrounded by people. Okay that maybe little bit exaggerated cause luckily my aunt has huge gates around here house and yard. But still.

After an hour of just laying in my bed and thinking I had to get or I would have starved. Just kidding! But really, I was so hungry cause I didn't eat anything last night cause I was so nervous. I didn't bother to change my pajamas and went to straight to the kitchen. My aunt was there waiting for me with breakfast pancakes. I hadn't had those in ages!

"Good morning Ally! Did you sleep well?" Katie asked. I thought about telling my aunt about how I spent almost the whole night about thinking what would happen next, but I decided to act like everything was fine and but a fake smile on my face. "Morning, yeah the bed was so comfy, it felt like sleeping on a cloud". Well that wasn't a lie.  
"Umm, have there been any interesting news today?" I asked hoping Katie would get my hint. " No, not anything yet" she said smiling. I felt like huge weight just left my heart and I was genuinely happy for the first time in a long time. " But maybe you still should stay here for the rest of the day, just in case" Katie told me while serving me my pancakes. " Yeah sure, maybe we could use this time to catch up? It's been so long since we last talked properly". I saw that Katie got really excited as exclaimed "Absolutely, we can have relaxing and pampering day!"

Just then someone knocked our front door and I heard people talking outside loudly. Lots of people actually. Katie went to open the door and I followed her quickly. I had a pretty good idea what was waiting for me outside and as Katie opened the door I saw I was right.

_OH SHIT!_

* * *

Austin's POV

As I was preparing myself for the big Starr records' party I noticed that every once in a while I was thinking about that girl from the airport. Who was she? Now I'm pretty sure I'd seen her somewhere before but I just can't but my finger on it.

I tried to distract myself with thinking about what big surprise Jimmy Starr, the owner of Starr records obviously, was talking about when he called me to make sure I was coming. Of course I had to go there being Jimmy's current superstar and most famous singer of decade. Well I just gotta go there and find out. It's gotta be good cause I haven't heard him being that excited about anything in years.

I still had few hours before the party starts so I decided to go check if Dez needed some help picking an outfit for the night. He liked to shock people with his choice of cloths.

* * *

Ally's POV

I noticed that the people outside our home wasn't going anywhere so I decide to go there and give them the pictures they wanted so badly. As I stepped outside bright flashes blinded me and as I realized how much people there were my stage fright kicked in. Hard. Luckily someone told people to leave and to my surprise they did obey whoever this man was.

I saw tall man walk towards me in a fancy suit with to bodyguards following him shortly. " Hi Ally Dawson, let me introduce myself, I'm Jimmy Starr, the owner of the Starr records and I wish you could give me the pleasure to come to my party tonight" the man who I know now is Jimmy Starr said to me. I was still in shock from what happened and I didn't know what to say.  
" I know you're not used to this kind of stuff but I would like to help you. You don't have to sign up for anything, even though I would love to sign you to my record label, but I know how to help you face these people and maybe, if you want it, fulfill their expectations about you." he continued as he noticed I wasn't going to answer to him.

i though about that and after thinking about this deals pros and cons I decided to give it try. At least this Jimmy guy seemed like that I could trust him.

"D-deal" I said hesitantly and shook his hand.

"Well, I guess we head to my party and we go get you ready" he said while pointing at his limousine for me to get in.

I looked at Katie who nod me encouragingly and headed to the car.  
_Oh boy, what I've got myself into!_

* * *

**Sorry for the REALLY long wait :((**

**I hope you like this chapter and I update as soon as I can!**

**Reviews please so I know what is good and what's not in this story.**


End file.
